oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonata Allegro
Introduction Piece Marvella Island, a model kingdom in North Blue. Outstanding government, economy and military. However, what truly stands out is the sheer dedication the citizens have for the arts. Every day, in every town, there’s either an arts exposition or a concert, filled with crowds of loyal followers that delight upon such talents. Tragedy had struck five years ago, as the royal family was struck with an incurable disease. This event led for the throne to be left by a 12-year old Fernando. Of course, there was conflict, in a child leading a country, but Fernando quickly proved to be one of a million, quickly adapting to his role accordingly. The young boy also had incredible talents as a warrior, having incredible mastery over his “halberd”, and even in the arts, as it was traditional. Already at 12 years old, Fernando had been giving solo violin concerts with prodigious performances. As a king, Fernando never lost his connection with the people, he was loved and he loved back. However, there was something missing from his life, as spark, a flame. He had everything, was an excellent ruler, warrior and musician, and even with the island’s expanding culture, there was so much he felt he was missing out on, but he often slapped himself back to reality, pushing aside his selfish dreams. As he was doing today, he often took walks around various towns, often denying the need to have guards, as he was quite capable himself. There was apparently a pianist giving a concert in the middle of town, and from what he heard, he was also a one in a million talent, and it made Fernando interested, something to witness so he could lift up his spirits. There was Akagi Edward, who confidently moved his fingers between the keys, producing a soft melody to his surroundings more and more people gathered around him to listen. However, to Edward's surprise everyone there suddenly bowed, as they saw a certain someone approaching, but even surprised and curious he kept playing. “Oh!” Fernando said embarrassed. “Rise! Don’t mind me, I’m just here to enjoy the performance!” He said as he walked closer to Edward. “We can’t ignore you, our king, your high ess Versalles Dioniso Fernando III!” “No, no.” He waved his hands around. “I’m just Fernando here.” He directed his gaze towards Edward. “You! Those are some smooth pieces. I’d like to hear more!” He said with a smile, as he sat on the floor nearby. Keeping his concentration, he continued with the music he was playing until he played the last note. Returning to where the king was sitting, Edward said, "Fuck, who imagined that even a king would hear my music, yet I am grateful for your attention, Your Majesty, if you want to hear more, so it will be. Returning again to the piano, without even needing a score, Edwrad played again, keeping the attention of everyone around him again. “Marvelous!” Fernando stood up, and began dancing around, using his halberd as a makeshift dance partner as he moved around, enjoying the music. “Aah, yes! Such sentiment! YOU!” Fernando pointed at Edward flamboyantly. “Join me in my palace!” The people were surprised, a mere commoner being invited to the royal palace? But it wasn’t strange, as Fernando used to do strange things like that randomly. Bowing to the king, showing a rare sign of respect, as a way to symbolize his gratitude for the compliments and that he accepted Fernando's proposal for a stay. “Yes! Excellent!” Exclaimed Fernando happily. He made way towards Edward, but he accidentally got bumped by someone. “Oh! My apologies!” Fernando said, extending his hand, concerned for the citizen. “Oh? I haven’t seen you around...” The mysterious man scratched his head, as he grabbed Fernando’s hand. “No, no. It is my fault. I-I am just a traveler. I am visiting this country...” “Oh! Well, I hope you enjoy your stay, traveller!” He said as he motioned Edward to follow him. After a short while, Edward and Fernando reached the royal palace. A massive structure adorned with the fanciest intricacies. The duo walked to the courtyard and sat on a table. Strangely, there were no servants, as Fernando himself went to pick up food and drinks for them. He placed the entrees on the table. “Aah yes! Now, let’s start discussing! First of all, what is your name, great sir?! And tell me, what is your dream, where do you see yourself and your music?!!” "I am Akagi Edward, my desire is simple, to be the freest man in this world, after all there is no meaning in a life without freedom and my music, will be the means I use to shout to the world about the freedom I so long for!", Exclaim Edwrad getting up from the chair where he was sitting, opening his arms as a way to demonstrate the greatness of his dreams. "Ah!" Fernando applauded Edward. He had dreams, too, but sadly, he was in no position to speak like Edward could. He had responsibilities, had a kingdom to lead he wasn't allowed to have any other dreams beyond that. But dreams he had. Fernando was always interested in exploring the world, in seeing it with his own eyes. He always read books and listened to traveler's stories. But he was happy, that one of his citizens was about to head out to fulfill his dreams. "That's very exciting, Edward!" Fernando also stood up. "Yes, go, explore the vast seas and spread your music!" Suddenly, the alarm of the palace began to ring. A soldier came rushing to their area. "My lord! There's been an attack in the city. A group of strange criminal just started attacking!" "Really?" Fernando swiped the hand across his face. "Just when I began talking to the good sir. Apologies, Edward. I'll be right back." Fernando grabbed his halberd, and began walking through the corridors of his palace. On the city, a large group of armored men had begun attacking the city, clashing against the royal guard and terrorizing the citizens. "They're not pirates!" A man exclaimed. "They're something else!" Category:Role-Plays Category:Rookie Roleplays Category:Lemasters30 Category:Shouri01